Not so perfectly normal
by Lyssa-and-Danae
Summary: All right, so I'm perfectly normal, right? Nothing about me screams 'Please, drop me into the Harry Potter universe' – 2 girls, for whatever bizarre reason wake up in the vacant beds of certain much loved marauders. RLOC SBOC - NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Danae**

All right, so I'm perfectly normal, right? Nothing about me screams 'Please, drop me into the Harry Potter universe!'. Apart from the fanfiction, but so many people write fanfiction that it's probably almost normal. That was most likely a little confusing. Sorry. I get carried away quite a lot. I'm Danae. My best friend in the history of ever is Alyssa. We do almost everything together. Including travelling between universes apparently, but hey, who doesn't do that... So it was a normal day; we went into town, spent stupid amounts of money on stuff we weren't ever likely to use ever again and then went back to hers. We were both on the floor in her room - logical, huh? I mean, there was a bed right there, but it is easier to talk about random crap until the early hours of the morning when you're both on the same level I suppose. It was maybe 4am or so when we fell asleep. I can't even remember what we talking about, but I'm thinking that it's kinda irrelevant to the story.

So, we eventually fell asleep, and in the morning we woke up. Shocking right? I know it isn't particularly shocking, but that time it was. Not 'cause we were expecting to die or anything, that would be stupid. No, it was shocking because we weren't on her floor in sleeping bags anymore. We were... actually, at that point we had no idea. Alyssa woke first - she always does, annoying child. When I woke up she was just staring at different parts of the room in turn. I decided to do the same and was rather surprised *cough* understatement *cough*.

I probably ought to describe the room. It had four beds against the wall, and some chests of drawers and cupboards, though by the looks of the floor, the storage units hadn't seen a lot of use. The walls were just kinda creamy-off-white-beige-wall-coloured. There was a door at each end, and oh, we were in two of the beds. When I processed that, I started wishing that the owners of the beds, because the room was most definitely lived-in, would never come back. Ever. It would be such an awkward situation.

"What the fuck happened?" I always was known for my subtlety, although I think in that situation I can be excused.

"HOW WOULD I KNOW? DO I LOOK LIKE I KNOW?" Did I mention? Alyssa; not a morning person. And she doesn't deal with really weird occurrences very happily 'till she knows what's going on. Which, may I remind you, we didn't. We shut up again after that and looked around for a bit. And then we heard the voices.

"So are you going to do the essays today, or will I have to force you?" A male voice. A quick scan of the room revealed that it was a boys' room. That would only add to the awkwardness...

"Please Moony, as if you could. You know that we'll only do them the morning they're due. And not very well at that." Another boy.

"Prongs? He is really strong and all, you know. Not like Padfoot over there." 3 boys so far. And Prongs, Moony and Padfoot? Could they not think of their own nicknames? That's such a fail! I mean, not that I've ever given anyone a nickname, but still! I could still come up with a better nickname than recycling one from a book, even if it is one as awesome as the wonderful Harry Potter. Ooh, there were four boys, 'cause they mentioned another one. Shit. 4 boys + 4 beds = this is probably their room. Shit. I was so totally not ready for a confrontation. I was still sleepy! Sleep is good! I wanted sleep...

And the door opened... Yeah, I suck at dramatic-ness. So the door opened and guess what? The four boys we heard talking were the absent occupants of this room, and they had come back. Cue the awkwardness. When they walked in, I was more than a little shocked that they looked like I'd always imagined the Marauders would. The nicknames made more sense now, but I still think that's overly lame. Of course, I didn't really think that they actually were the Marauders, even if we were in a dorm, they used the nicknames, they looked like I thought they would have, and they were wearing robes. Looking back, I guess I probably should have seen it coming. I mean, it is common enough in fanfiction that the idea was in the back of my head.

The first boy, slightly shorter than the others and only just on the chubby side stopped point blank staring at the two of us. The boy behind, with unruly black hair and glasses walked into him. I probably shouldn't have laughed, but it was funny! Although I suppose it didn't make our situation any better. The first two moved out of the way so that the other two guys could walk in. And oh my goodness, were they fit. The first one had black hair and even with robes on, it was obvious he was pretty ripped. The other was a little shorter with sandy hair and a sweet face. He wasn't so bulky, but he still looked pretty strong. I probably ought to get on with it, nicht wahr?

"Why are you in my bed?" The sandy-haired one was talking to me. If ever I heard a question that could be an innuendo, there was one. I just kinda shrugged and made a face before telling him I had absolutely no idea. The black haired one was slightly more straight forward.

"Okay, so I didn't fuck you last night, and even if I did, you wouldn't still be here, so who the fuck are you, and what are you even doing?" I saw Alyssa put on her stubborn face and smirked to myself. This guy was not gonna know what hit him.

"You didn't fuck me last night? Is that how you normally refer to it? 'Cause if it is, you really ought to remember that girls are people too. And for the record, I woke up here - it's not like I made a secret plan to sneak in here and get in bed with you, before you get any stupid ideas. You obviously think you're God's gift to women, which you are so not." LIES! He was sooo fit. And I knew that if 'Lyssa had a type, he would be it. So she was blatantly lying through her teeth. I glared at her so that she wouldn't piss these people off, and then decided to take matters into my own hands.

"I'm Danae, and she's Alyssa. She's not ever really very pleasant right after she wakes up, especially if it's in a different place. I don't know why we're here. Hell, I don't even know where here is! And seeing as you know our names, it would only be right for us to know yours. And I'd quite like to know where we are as well." Yes! I didn't act as crazy as I do in my head. Success! Sadly enough, that actually is a success for me... A moment of silence please, for my lost sanity. Moment over! And the sandy haired was talking again. Now that I actually listened (I don't often do that) he had a really nice voice.

"I'm Remus, the one who just got owned by your friend is Sirius, the one with the glasses is James, and this is Pete. You're in Hogwarts." Tcheh, yeah right. Bit of an elaborate prank though.

"As if! Though it is a rather posh set-up. I guess it's our friends' fault that we're here, and somehow they convinced you guys to act for them? That would explain the nicknames on the stairs though. And like we were ever gonna believe we're in Hogwarts. We may be obsessed but we're not that far gone yet!" I jumped in before Alyssa could open her mouth and start swearing and yelling at them. The boys just shared a look, as if to say 'what is this crazy person on about' or maybe just on full stop. There goes my slightly saner impression... Ah well, life goes on. 'James' just looked around and then announced we ought to go to Dumbledore. Except he said Dumbles... I thought they only came up with that nickname in fanfictions. Alyssa and I looked at each other and just decided to go along with it. If we walked out the door and it was still a medieval castle, I would think about believing them. If not, then we were a little confused for a while. Common as that is for me, I got used to it a while ago

* * *

**Alyssa**

"YOU IDIOTS. WE'RE NOT GOING OUTSIDE LOOKING LIKE THIS! DO YOU NOT REALISE WHAT WE'RE WEARING?" I roared at them.

I looked down at my pyjamas which had Barbie plastered everywhere – a great example of why you should NOT let your mum buy any of your clothes because they still think you are still their 'little girl'. I frowned, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Sirius snigger. Before that fool could say another word, I gave him 'the look' which meant _if you say another word, you die. _

"Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail. I think they're right, people will certainly raise a few eyebrows at two girls in their pyjamas in the middle of the day especially if they're coming out _our _dormitory" It seemed that Remus was probably the brains of the group. All the boys went to the corner of the room to discuss 'quietly' what to do.

Danae had the usual _I'm so confused _look on her face; I knew she was thinking if this was all an elaborate prank that our friends had conjured for us. No. No offence to them, but they would never ever think of something this big, and even get a few guys to act.

The other explanation that this was all a dream had already failed. Pinching myself had been the first thing I had done when I had first heard the boys' voices. Danae being slow as usual had probably just thought of it.

"Alyssa, pinch me." Her voice was stern and the most unDanaeish I had ever heard it. Hmmm... to pinch or not to pinch? Mwahahaha..._pinch. _I covered ears in advance for I knew what was about to happen.

*SCREAM*

Before she could start lecturing me, I shouted "Don't blame me! You told me to!" She was still glaring at me, "You could have done it softly!" I mumbled words of apology but then her eyes shone.

"Wait... Does this mean we're not dreaming?"

"Of course not, and I don't think Lizzy and Millie are behind this either, they are way too retarded to pull anything this big off, for the time being we're gonna have to trust those losers until we come up with a better theory."

"WE'RE DONE!" Geez could that boy have shouted any louder? Well... he probably could have but let's not think about that now.

"So basically we're going to transfigure you into books and take us with you to Dumbles"

"James. HOW FUCKING DUMB CAN YOU GET? I DON'T THINK WE'D WANT TO BE TURNED INTO BOOKS. USE YOUR CLOAK!" Could they get any dumber?

James looked at me incredulously, "How do you know about that?"

Hmm, now that was a tricky question, it would be slightly weird if I told them, we've read books about you! And not to mention it'd make their heads bigger, as if they weren't big enough already. I barely knew these guys but I'd gotten a bad feeling about them. ALL OF THEM.

Instead of saying anything I just tapped my nose, it seemed the best thing to do and I think Danae agreed with me that it would be way too weird telling them about the Harry Potter books... Sirius glanced at me sceptically whilst the others just looked confused.

"GUYS. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GO GET IT."

"Fine." James sulked, he ran to the bed which Danae had been sleeping on and pulled a silvery cloak from underneath. The invisibility cloak. I whispered to Danae, "If this doesn't work then I'm so going to scream" James handed it over grudgingly. The silvery cloak lay between our hands, this felt so unreal. So naturally our first instinct was to test it out and see if it actually worked. Obviously we weren't disappointed to find that it was the invisibility cloak, it's ironic how yesterday we were talking about what we'd do if we had an invisibility cloak and here we are today with the real thing in our hands.

"Girlies, if you're done?"James glared at Danae who seemed to be missing a body and was now a floating head. Danae giggled as she slowly slid the slivery cloak off her, whilst James was eyeing her with a pang of confusion. "So you two are going to get under the cloak and we're gonna walk you over to dear old Dumbles, but you must promise not to tell anyone about my cloak."

"We pinky-promise"

"What in Merlin's beard is a pinky promise?" The chubby boy with blond hair, supposedly Peter, had spoken. For some reason, I'd always expected Peter to be a scrawny boy with mouldy brown hair and here he was the total opposite of scrawny, fat.

"Wormtail... Are you stupid?" Remus inquired sarcastically.

"Yes" Sirius grunted.

"Sirius. That was a rhetorical question and Wormtail, we all pinky-promised at the weekend in the library when we were-"

"PRONGS."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

James glowered fiercely at Sirius who was doing some sort of hand action which seemed to have relaxed James a bit. Peter looked like he was drowning in his own thoughts looking more confused than ever.

"The thing with the pinkys? I thought we were pinky wrestling."Everyone's jaws quite literally dropped and Remus started hitting his head against the wall, whereas I wanted to pull my hair out. Peter, on the other hand, was puzzled. I had a feeling I was not going to like Peter, he was just ... aggravating.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" James shouted furiously. I held my breath for what was about to come, from all the fan fictions I had read, this was pretty obvious.

"NO. BAD PRONGS. Wormy is NOT fucking me!"Laughter erupted like a volcano across the dormitory; it had probably been the most I had laughed since like... EVER. I glanced around the room, everyone in tears of laughter apart from Wormtail who had gone bright pink. Sirius ran to Wormtail's side and addressed him, "No offence Pete, not that you're not attractive or anything... I just don't bend that way yet" Yes you've guessed it, laughter again. This time I remained stiff, it had been funny the first time but now he was just over doing it.

"GUYS – We're off track...Prongs, carry on please" Finally the one with the common sense had spoken, and it was about time. I didn't really want to be stuck in this dormitory any longer as there was an awfully foul smell coming from underneath one of the beds..

"Sorry to interrupt but what's that smell?" They all promptly started sniffing like dogs.

"I don't care what the smell is, we have to get you outta here, and we have a few... erm... things to do soon. So get under that cloak now!"

Hastily Danae and I got under the cloak, it felt so magical. What am I saying? It _was _magic after all.

The four boys walked in front of us, looking slightly hesitant at first however resuming their normal selves after we climbed out of the portrait of the fat lady. It felt so weird, but then again life is pretty weird. Who would've known we'd wake up in Hogwarts? I cleared my head of these thoughts as I saw James hit on a pretty girl with long red hair and emerald green eyes, obviously Lily Evans. She looked pretty annoyed at the sight of him, and made gagging noises as she walked past him with another girl who I didn't seem to recognise.

"Hey Danae, who's the other girl?"

"You read my mind. I was just about to ask you!" We grinned at each other; I swear we were telepathic or that we knew each other too well.

"Danae, Lyssa, don't talk, you'll give yourselves away!" Honestly. We're not as stupid as their friend Wormtail. We knew that, that's why we were whispering quietly, but then again, they wouldn't know what whispering was if it came and hit them in the face seeing as they'd practically shouted that across the corridor. I knew better as to not shout at them, not yet anyway.

Finally we reached two stone gargoyles and we froze.

"Padfoot, you know the password?" Moony enquired.

"Yeah.. Sherbert Lemon!"

"Ooh I like those!" Wormtail shouted excitedly. I sighed in dismay, hurry up and say it.

"Nice to know Pete," Remus coughed for a second and addressed the gargoyles,"Sherbert Lemon!"

The gargoyles sprang to life as we pulled our cloaks off, instead of the circular staircase we'd expected to see, an elderly man with a long wispy beard stood in our way. His name; Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

_A/N: Yes there are 2 of us writing this for those of you who haven't worked out it... We hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and please tell us what you thought about it, REVIEWS! (:_


	2. Chapter 2

**Danae**

*Reeling in shock, still* IT'S DUMBLEDORE! AAAGH, it's so exciting! That's so awesome! Sorry, get on with it, right, yeah, I know. So; Dumbledore. He looked at the boys, and then straight at us, which I still don't see how he managed that. Afterall, we were under the cloak and all, so I don't really know how he did that. Weird, I know.

"Gentlemen, would you like to bring your lady friends up to my office?" The boys looked at each other, shrugged and then followed him up. Alyssa and I were really rather shocked for a moment and then walked in too. I still don't even know how he did that. The gargoyle door thing closed behind us and I ducked out from under the cloak. I had kind of forgotten that my pyjamas are slightly more revealing than what I would normally wear. I mean, it's not as if I hate my body, but I'm not entirely comfortable with walking round in skimpy shorts and a tank top. And it was kind of cold as well... Meh. 'Lyssa only poked her head out of the top, I'm guessing she was embarrassed about her barbie pyjamas. Don't tell if you value your life or mine, but I told her mum that she'd love them. Oh, the fun I had when she was ranting to me about them.

When we got up to the office, Remus noticed I was shivering and handed me his cloak (thank goodness). It was still warm and all, so I was warm again, and more decent, in no time at all. Yay! So Dumbledore sat us all down on a sofa he had in front his desk. A sofa? I actually did a double take. Who puts a sofa in front of their desk? Well, Dumbledore I guess. And we all fitted on... Almost. The other five did, and then I just sat on James' lap, because I figured that what with him eyeing Lily when we walked past in the hall, he so wasn't over her yet (and hopefully never would be), so it wouldn't be awkward or anything. At least, not for me. I would've sat on Alyssa, but she was squished between Sirius and the sofa arm, and the sofa arms weren't thick enough, so James it was.

"Would someone like to tell me what exactly happened?" Dumbledore smiled at us, and looked amused at my choice of seat. I would've sat on the floor, but I wouldn't've been able to see anything! *Pouts* So the boys looked at us, depending on where they were sitting and we looked at each other. Seeing as I tend to manage to make sense sooner after we wake up then Lyssa, I started talking.

"Well we were having a girly sleepover, and we went to sleep really late-" Lyssa decided to interrupt.

"How is this relevant?" Impatient as per usual. Awh, I love her really. She's the sister I never had.

"Well we don't know what happened; it might be. So we went to sleep really late and when we woke up we were here. Then this lot came in, Lyssa and Sirius had a mini-argument, Peter got confused, Sirius made a serious Sirius joke and James decided we would come here. I don't think they would have showed us the cloak, but we already knew about it. Oh, incidentally, we know like everything. We know why your nicknames are what they are, but it's safe with us. And Remus, we don't hate you. You seem really nice. Uhh... I seem to be making a mess of this, so I will now shut up." Which I did. Not in my head, in case you're wondering - only in real life. Because, you know, my head always has interesting stuff going on. Like the time I dreamt... No wait, Dumbledore's talking. So I should listen.

"- As we have no protocols for this type of thing, you will be staying with Minerva McGonagall until we have some idea of what happened and how to get you back to your own world, you will try to get caught up on work and become Hogwarts students. As it is nearly the summer holidays, I'd imagine that it will be possible for you to be sorted with the new first years and then go into 5th Year, as is appropriate to your age. Anything to add?" No... Oh, wait! I put my hand up - you would too! He's kinda intimidating...

"I always thought I was a Muggle, but I can see this place, so that been blown out of the water, so I'm confused. Again." He just smiled at me, and pointed out that I had answered my own question. I suppose I did, but I was really asking why, so I didn't. James was deployed with the cloak to go get McGonagall. The cloak was unnecessary, but he decided he wanted to use it. And this is the bloke Lily's gonna marry? No accounting for taste I guess. We all just kinda sat in awkward silence, and while my thoughts were absolutely fascinating, I won't submit you to that kind of torture. So I shall skip forthwith to McGonagall getting here (and James as well. He didn't get lost or anything.)

"What is so urgent that you must disrupt my marking time, Albus? You know how I hate to be interrupted while I'm marking. It better not be you pushing off their disciplining on me. I mean it. Who are these people?" Wow, she's... Weirder than I would have expected.

"Now, now Minerva, it actually has nothing to do with your four favourite pupils. These two girls are Alyssa and Danae. They aren't from here, and they have no chance of returning home. They know no magic and have lived their lives as Muggles. They'll be staying with you, if that's okay." McGonagall looked like she wanted to argue, but then Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at her and she just sighed, and told us to follow her. Yes! Nice McGonagall. Nice McGonagall is always awesome in fanfiction, and if we're gonna be living with her, she damn well better be awesome here as well.

Sorry, did that sound slightly psychotic? My bad... So we followed McGonagall out of the door, with one last look at the Marauders (of whom James and Sirius smirked at us). I think they figured that with us knowing stuff we'd know our new roomie as the strict teacher everyone thinks she is as opposed to the big softy they know she really is. Too far? Yes, I agree. I just think that McGonagall kinda has a soft spot for them, and if she can have a soft spot for them; the world's biggest trouble-makers, she really couldn't be all that bad.

* * *

**Alyssa**

Danae and I gasped as we saw more and more of McGonagall's quarters. Calling them big would have been an understatement; you could have probably fit an entire circus in there! McGonagall held her breath and turned to face us, for the first time since we had left Dumbledore's office.

"So, as you are aware, you shall be living here for a while, probably until the next year starts. Firstly, you are going to have to share a room with each other because I can't afford you two to get used to luxuries such as this. Secondly, you will be having lessons with me since you don't know any magic, we'll st-"

"We do know magic! We've read about it!" I shouted enthusiastically whilst Danae sighed in dismay. What! I was telling the truth, we could probably be N.E.W.T. level from all the spells we knew!

"Yes, but reading is not the same as practicing, have you ever used a wand to cast the spells?"

"Well not with a real wand, but we've practiced them! I'm telling you, you don't need to teach us baby stuff, we know it all!" Pleased with myself, I put my hands on my hips. On the other hand, McGonagall seemed less than impressed, her lips pursed.

"Well if you think you are so good, then, here" She held out her wand to me, ushering me to do a spell. I looked around for inspiration and saw Danae's eyes bearing into me as if saying; _You are an absolute idiot! You've now gone and annoyed her so much that she'll hate us. You ruined our chances! _To that I replied with the look meaning _Pfft. You're just jealous that I get to have a go first. _With my eyes twinkling, I prepared my voice for what I was about to do, concentrating on the glass on top of the fireplace, I shouted

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

The glass shot right up and broke out of the ceiling and I didn't see where it went from there. Oops, so maybe I was a little over enthusiastic. I timidly looked up at McGonagall and give her a hesitant smile.

"If that is what you call 'already practiced', I'll eat my hat. I know you may have heard all these spells before, but you just aren't used to fully understanding the power of a wand, you have to fully concentrate, be confident but not over confident" She glanced at me "And this, my dears, is the secret of successful wand-lore."

I gazed at her in awe and suddenly my head filled with shame, so maybe that was a little stupid. Danae was still lost in some faraway place, probably thinking about McGonagall's shoes, which were emerald green, by the way.

"I'm sorry Professor, I didn't realise" I sighed and looked at the floor

"It's ok dear, I didn't expect you to. Now, I think we should start again. My name is Professor McGonagall and I teach transfiguration. My subject is one which requires a lot of will power and ... practice," her eyes twinkled whilst saying this, "I'm head of Gryffindor house. And you are now under my care until the new school year starts. Now onto you two, tell me a little about yourselves seeing as the _dearest _headmaster did not tell me anything..." She rolled her eyes and then turned to look at us.

I glared at Danae, who now seemed to be eyeing the whole in the ceiling caused by my little 'mishap'. Dear God, is this girl ever going to pay attention? Probably not. But that's what makes her so awesome. I opened my mouth to speak, "My name is Alyssa Veera and that's Danae Alsem and she has no idea that we're actually talking. She in her own little dreamworld at the moment so please excuse her. In our world we were in year 11, which is the equivalent of fifth year at Hogwarts. Our school was ok, not as awesome as this. The strange thing is in our world, magic is unreal and-" I stopped, realising that I'd been talking a little too fast *sigh*

"It's ok dear, Albus will tell me what's happened, you two need to get some rest. Excuse me girls, I have a bone to pick." She smiled pleasantly at us and walked gently out of the room with her eyes twinkling brightly. I took advantage of this opportunity and took a step towards Danae.

"DANAE!"

*Scream*

"You know you don't HAVE to scream that much?"

"Oh sorry, I wasn't really paying attention ..."

"That much I figured, so in brief – she's gone to argue with Dumbledore and I was telling her about ourselves and yeah. That was basically it."

"YES NICE MCGONAGALL. I KNEW IT! Ahh this is so awesome! I'm still wondering if this is still a dream?" She seemed to be overly ecstatic at McGonagall being nice. Oh I get it. In most of the fan-fictions which we were obsessed with, McGonagall was actually really nice.

"I can pinch you again if you want, I don't mind" I giggled mischievously at Danae, who, on the other hand, was scowling furiously at me, ahaha. "But Nae-Nae! I hungry. Me want to eat."

The scowl was replaced with the death glare. "I HAVE TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME NAE –NAE. That's just a silly name and if you call me that again, you are most likely getting slapped. And I'm hungry too, hmm, let's try and find the kitchens?"

"Oh! I think I know where that is! Behind the portrait of the bowl of fruit, I can't really remember where the portrait is. But hey, we can ask for directions?"

"Sure! But do you think it's alright to leave without telling them?"

"It's not like we're gonna be gone for long anyway, we'll be back soon!"

She agreed and we headed towards the door whilst taking everything about the room, the vast numbers of Gryffindor scarves, the crystal flooring, the gigantic windows, it was amazing. I can't believe I hadn't realised how pretty it was before.

As soon as we stepped outside, we came face to face with, yes you've guessed it, the Marauders. James was holding a piece of parchment, most probably the Marauders' Map, Sirius was running his hand over his black hair, Remus deeply absorbed in his book and Peter looking at the portrait of the lady with long blonde hair with his eyes wide open.

"Well hello, Marauders!" Peter stopped staring at the lady at once, Remus closed his book, Sirius started grinning and James muttered a few words and put away the parchment in his pockets.

"Mr Prongs would also like to say hello to Miss Alys-" His eyes widened as if he'd just realised something, " HEY. I just realised we don't even know your surnames or anything? First introduce yourselves properly."

Both Danae and I sighed, "Well, My name is Danae Alsem and she's Alyssa Veera. We're kinda strange if you haven't figured that much out. We're probably the same age as you, but still kinda younger, you see our birthdays are in August so we're still pretty young. She likes shouting and you should be aware of her when she gets really hyper, and keep her away from little children, she only harasses them."

"HEY, you don't have to tell that to them! Anyways, Danae here likes to daydream a lot, and hardly ever pays attention, so if she listens to you, that means you're not boring her. She is a confused child who'll be more interested in your shoes than your face. And besides being confused herself she also has a natural gift at making others confused too. You've already witnessed that in your dorm. And so that's who we are, Alyssa Veera and Danae Alsem." We smiled at them, maybe they weren't that bad, coming after us to – wait. Why_ did_ they come after us?

"Anyways, Mr Prongs would like to welcome Miss Veera and Miss Alsem to Hoggy Warts"

"Miss. Veera would like to thanks Mr Prongs for making her feel welcome but wants to ask him he is talking in the third person?"

"Mr Moony says that it is more amusing this way"

"Mr Padfoot would like to announce that he is hungry"

"Miss Veera and Miss Alsem were trying to get to the kitchen to eat"

"Mr Prongs thinks that the Maurauders think ahead and they brought food with them!"

Sirius's eyes widened at that, "YOU BROUGHT FOOD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Remus rolled his eyes and said calmly, "If we had told you, you would've finished it all up by now! Anyway, we literally JUST ate"

Sirius frowned at Remus and started glaring at all of them and then proceeded to sulk. Peter grinned and it seemed like he had had a brilliant idea or thought, whatever. "Hey guys, He's siriusly annoyed, haha gettit?" I could not believe this guy, firstly only Sirius is allowed to make Sirius puns and secondly that was pathetic. Seriously, I mean it, it was pathetic and not surprisingly everyone was staring at him, quite bedazzled by what he had just said.

Sirius spoke out first, "Pete, that was bad. Real bad. Never again." Peter had a madman look on his face and nodded ecstatically_. This guy has issues. And talking about issues, there's a real big issue with my stomach at the moment, *sigh*_

"GUYS. CAN WE EAT NOW? I AM STARVING?"

Remus and James looked at each other and nodded, they went around the corner and came back two seconds later with what looked like an entire feast in both their hands. _Yum. Food. Mmmm. _

"Here all yours!" Remus smiled at us as he handed the plates over which were covered with the most gourmet food. Then suddenly my plate was snatched away, no surprise who took it. "SIRIUS BLACK. Give me my food back NOW. Lyssa hungry and she mean when she hungry"

"Don't care," He crossed his arms, "Sirius hungry too. So nyeeeeeh" He stuck his tongue out.

I lunged forwards and grabbed the plate out of his hands and stamped on his feet but only getting myself hurt seeing as he was wearing shoes and I was bare footed. Ouch.

"Sirius go get your own food, this is mine. Come on Danae, let's go back to McGonagall's quarters!" Danae nodded, seeing as her mouth was full with a lot of food. We walked swiftly away from them waving goodbye to James and Remus, Sirius had marched out to go to the kitchens, apparently not being able to contain his hunger any longer, _strange child._

We walked into McGonagall's quarters and went to go look into our room. There on the two single beds were two plain black robes.

"YES! We get to wear robes, this is so awesome!" Danae shouted, still excited at everything. We changed out of our pyjamas and into our robes, and well, it felt, _different_. We looked like we'd been at Hogwarts all our lives, step one: fitting in at Hogwarts, completed.

* * *

_A/N: Hello again! I know it's been a long time since the last chapter but here it is NOW! So far they're basically settling in and being amazed by Hogwarts. We hope you enjoy this! (:_

_CedricbeatsEdward - Thankyou for the review, don't worry we WILL keep writing (: Oh and your pen name is awesome _

_TimeToWriteIsHistory - Thankyou (:_

_Ooooh and review please! The more reviews we get, the faster we update, so you know you want to xD_

_Love Alyssa (:  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: we're really sorry that we haven't updated for ages, but it's November, we're both doing NaNoWriMo, meaning that we have to write 50,000 words during the month and then we have our mocks in January, so updates will likely be few and far between. ~Danae _


End file.
